


Day 1 - Christmas Market

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas market, Fluff, Presents, Tommy used an Uno reverse card, Wilbur wanted to stalk tommy to see what he was interested in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy go to the Christmas Market to do some shopping!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Day 1 - Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of amooniesong's MCYT advent calendar 2020!! I'm gonna be really trying my best to update every day this month, and here's hoping I don't fall behind. Most of these aren't gonna be written the day of, because god knows if I do that I will mess up. 
> 
> Anyways, it's all fluff, and I've got some real heart-melting stuff planned. Some of it will be goofier than other parts, but it's all fluff.

“Hey Wil?”

“Yea Toms?”

“Can you take me to the Christmas market?”

“Sure.”

Two hours later, Wilbur Soot almost regretted that decision. He’d hoped to see what the kid was interested in so he could get it for him for Christmas, but he seemed to have no interest in looking at things for himself. Instead, running around like a madman, he seemed to know exactly where to go to get things for his friends. Tommy had no interest in looking at what he would want. 

At some point, Wilbur had lost the tiny gremlin, but he had made the boy bring his phone with him so it wasn’t that big a deal. 

He milled around, looking from booth to booth, trying to find something to get for Tommy. He looked at things from keychains to paintings, and at one point, he saw a glimpse of his brother at one of the booths he’d already been to, looking at a piece of art he had considered. 

Wilbur ducked away, and when he went back to the booth, the boy was gone, and so was the poster. Oh well, there were plenty of other things he thought Tommy would like. He ended up ordering a customized keychain of his minecraft avatar from someone who apparently did those, and one for Techno while he was at it, he knew how amusing the potato farmer would find that. 

At some point, Wilbur found the little gremlin child, and they went to go grab some hot chocolate, at which point he realized that Tommy was holding something that looked a lot like a poster tube.

“What’s in the tube?”

Tommy paused.

“Nothing.”

“There’s never nothing.”

“You just haven’t tried hard enough.”

“It’s physically impossible for there to be truly nothing.”

“Says the coward.”

So Tommy wanted to play that game?

“You wanna say that again?”   
  


“What’ll you do, coward?”   
  


“You’ll see exactly how much of a coward I am,” Wilbur shot back, lunging across the table and grabbing at the tube.

Tommy’s eyes widened, and he grabbed the tube and stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. 

“C’mon, Wil, you don’t wanna look in there…”

“Why not? What’ve you got?”

“The whole purpose of coming to the market was to get christmas presents for everyone!”

“Yeah, and??”

“And…” Tommy paused. “Maybe I don’t trust you not to spoil it!”

“Oh cmon, Toms, we both know I’m fantastic at keeping secrets.”

“Oh sure, what about the time that-”

And they kept on like that for at least another 20 minutes, and then left the market to head home. 

After all, that’s what Christmas was for, Wilbur supposed. Making memories with family to cherish for years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day 1 posted! Can officially check that off the list. 
> 
> Anyways, here’s my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns) I’m fairly active on that, so come say hi!


End file.
